


and there are people here

by LaCroixLime



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, mic - Freeform, modern inheritance cycle, phone fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixLime/pseuds/LaCroixLime
Summary: A modern inheritance cycle group chat fic! Set in a world much like ours but where dragons and magic exists. The main gang are in college, surrounded by many familiar faces. A lot of fluff, a lot of jokes, and much, much, Eragon teasing.
Relationships: Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer, Murtagh/Nasuada, Roran/Katrina
Comments: 81
Kudos: 62





	1. Flying Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME IC people! Any feedback on this would be amazing, and if anything looks weird just let me know! I don't know exactly where this is heading BUT I have much fluff planned! Let me know what you think (also if you have any suggestions just lmk!)

**Eragon** to **Murtagh**

5:19pm

**Eragon:** Are you ready to go flying? Saphira’s about ready to race to the moon.

**Murtagh:** I’m just finishing up my shift, I’ll be there in a bit.

**Eragon:** cool cool

**Eragon:** oh and did you get what I asked for?

**Murtagh:** Eragon, for the last time, I am not shoplifting you a sunflower dress. If you really want one you can come buy one yourself!

**Eragon:** hmmmm no don’t think I will

**Eragon:** im broke :0

**Murtagh:** is it because you bought all those worms on a string?

**Eragon** : p e r h a p s

**Murtagh** : smh

**Murtagh** : ok about to leave, tell saphira ill be there soon

**Eragon** : ok ok before you leave can I ask for one tiny, teensy little favor?

**Murtagh** : If you must.

**Eragon** : does claire’s have any giant fake eyelashes that would fit saphira?

_Read 5:28 pm_

* * *

**Eragon** to **Arya**

5:55 pm

**Eragon:** murtagh and I are going flying, want to come?

**Arya:** No, sorry, I promised Nasuada I’d help her study for her history test tomorrow.

**Eragon** : aw :(

**Arya** : Promise me you won’t try doing the tail jump, ok? My ears are still ringing from Saphira’s roar when you broke your arm. 

**Eragon** : …

**Eragon** : no promises

**Arya** : ERAGON!

**Eragon** : ;)

**Eragon** : [sent a photo of him flashing the camera a peace sign, face half concealed by his brown curls. Over his shoulder Murtagh tightens the saddle straps around Thorn, a concentrated look set on his angular face. The sun sets behind them, bathing Thorn in a soft pink light. His red scales seem to glow like dying embers in a fire.]

**Eragon** : ready for takeoff! Good luck studying NERD!

**Arya** : I hope you can hear the sigh I just let out.

**Eragon** : sorry no wifi in the clouds, only cool people B)

**Arya** : nerd

* * *

**Roran** to **Katrina**

6:11 pm

**Roran** : AJHDKJKDJLD I THINK I JUST ROBBED A STORE

**Katrina** : What?? Roran, what did you do?

**Roran** : Ok, ok, so I was going to pick up dinner at that fancy sandwich place you like right? But I got hungry on the way there so I stopped by a store to grab some cheetos and?? when I got up to the counter to pay the guy gave me this weird look and handed over twenty dollars? And wouldn't let me pay for the cheetos??? I feel so bad but I don't know why

**Katrina** : Hey, what are you wearing rn?

**Roran** : Huh?

**Katrina** : What. Are you wearing?

**Roran** : a beanie and that big puffy coat eragon got me for my birthday. Why? Are you going to report me to the police or sm?

**Katrina** : hahaha. I think I know what happened. Look in a mirror

**Roran** : um??????

**Katrina** : Roran, you haven't shaved in weeks and you’re in a huge coat that covers like half your face. I think the dude at the counter thought you were homeless and felt bad for you, hence the money.

**Roran** : I-

**Roran** : you may be right

**Katrina** : And you may be an idiot, but you’re *my* idiot.

**Roran** : awwwwwww

**Roran** : im eating your fries btw

**Katrina** : HEY

**Roran** : love you <3

**Katrina** : ...

**Katrina** : I love you too, fry stealer <3

* * *

**2 saucy 2 furious gang**

(a group chat containing Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, Roran, Katrina, and Murtagh)

8:42 pm

**Eragon** : [sent a picture taken from atop Saphira’s back. Murtagh and Thorn fly in front of them, with Murtagh in the Naruto running position on Thorn’s back. Thorn’s giant head is swung around to face his rider, and even through the blurry lens it is clear he is annoyed.]

**Eragon** : [sent a photo. It is of the sky this time. The sun has almost set completely, with only a few rays of light filtering through the cloudy sky. The faint twinkling of stars can be made out at higher altitudes. The sky itself starts out as a faint orange, slowly changing to pink than a deep purple, and finally ending as an inky black dotted with the occasional star.]

**Eragon** : gamer gurls in the sky, what crimes will they commit?

**Roran** : why are you like this?

**Eragon** : im just so hip and cool, cuz. And, you know, not homeless ;)

**Arya** : ????

**Roran** : KATRINA!

**Katrina** : lol i had to tell him roran, it was too funny!

**Roran** : i have never felt so betrayed in my life

**Nasuada** : OMG

**Murtagh** : LMAO why am I just hearing of this??

**Murtagh** : And since we’re sending pictures: [sent a photo of Saphira flying emerging from a cloud. On her tail, just visible through the cloud, is Eragon, hanging on tightly to a tail spike. He grins widely, wind blowing through his hair, his jacket almost hanging off his body.]

**Murtagh** : I tried to stop him, promise.

**Arya** : Eragon, I stg

**Eragon** : I only did it once AND Saphira was ok with it since Murtagh was there to catch me if I fell. Which, I’ll have you know, I did not do ONCE!

**Katrina** : bet

**Roran** : bet

**Nasuada** : bet

**Eragon** : what have I ever done to deserve this?

**Murtagh** : bet

**Murtagh** : Anyways we’re almost home. It’s getting cold out so I promised Thorn and Saphira I’d get them some brandy. The kitchen staff were NOT happy with our order :/

**Eragon** : yeah, especially when I tripped and dropped one of the barrels of brandy. Orik was there and got a picture of it, im never going to live this down

**Nasuada** : Lol I’m going to ask for that picture, we can put it up on the wall of shame.

**Katrina** : Right next to the one of him during the pie eating contest?

**Nasuada** : ofc

**Arya** : Eragon plus a pie in the face? Beautiful

**Murtagh** : I still tear up when I see it.

**Roran** : BTW are we still doing gamenight tomorrow? Gertrude sent me this super cool cards against humanity pack and I KNOW we’ll tear it apart.

**Arya** : Yeah if everyone can still make it.

**Nasuada** : As long as I don’t die during my test tomorrow, I’ll be there!

**Eragon** : Ooooooh, good luck!!

**Katrina** : You can do it Nasuada! It’ll be a breeze for you.

**Murtagh** : Just remember if you panic and don't make it Thorn will ‘accidentally’ crash into your classroom during flying lessons tomorrow. It would be so sad if you couldn't take your test :(

**Nasuada** : hmmmmm

**Nasuada** : im honestly debating it

**Nasuada** : I love Brom and all but his exams are the WORST

**Katrina** : I don’t even have him and I feel that

**Eragon** : f

**Murtagh** : f

**Arya** : I regret being in this chat.

**Eragon** : like your mom is any better

**Arya** : fair

**Arya** : And don’t worry Nasuada, you'll do fine. You aced our study session!

**Nasuada** : Aw, thanks guys! You all are the best!

**Nasuada** : (except you Eragon)

**Eragon** : HEY

* * *

  
  


**Galbatorix** to **Durza**

1:00am

**Galbatorix** : Have you found them yet?

**Durza** : jfc its one in the morning could you please cut me some slack?

**Galbatorix** : That depends. Have you found my rocks yet?

**Durza** : Look, I know you’re excited about that geology convention and all but it's been only ONE DAY since you asked me to help you find those samples. Give me some more time.

**Galbatorix** : I suffer without my stone, Durza.

**Durza** : i hate you


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Eragon get in trouble. Also, game night time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback, its been lovely! I have decided to make this a murtagh/nasuada and perhaps some eragon/arya fic. As always, feeback is lovely! I'm at @someeragonmemes on tumblr if you want to chat or have any suggestions.
> 
> (also if the emojis dont show up lmk pls)

**Islanzadi** to **Angela**

7: 34am

**Islanzadi** : Angela- I am considering introducing a new form of teaching to get my students more involved in their studies. Which do you think they would enjoy more: Toxic by Britney Spears or Country Roads?

**Angela** : 💃😂👌💄🔥👀

**Islanzadi** : I take it you approve of the idea?

**Angela** : 😉

**Islanzadi** : So, which song do you think would be best?

**Angela** : 🥴😒🧠🪔

**Angela** :🐸🐸🐸🐸🐸

**Islanzadi** : Fine, I’ll just play Crab Rave.

**Angela** : 👍🦀👍 

* * *

**Arya** to **Eragon**

11:02am

**Eragon** : PLEASE tell me I am not hallucinating this rn

**Eragon** : your mom is blasting the dub remix of crab rave at top volume to go along with our lesson today: real or not real?

**Arya** : Sadly, it is real.

**Eragon** : HBDJKHSLKHDJKDB

**Eragon** : Also HOW are you allowed that giant bag of skittles in the middle of class? We’re not supposed to have food out yk…… :/

**Arya** : Eragon I can see you sneaking croutons out of your pocket and episodically munching on them loudly whenever mother’s back is turned. You cannot lecture me.

**Eragon** : perhaps… I will turn a blind eye to your crimes (and these ACCUSATIONS) if you pass me a few skittles….

**Arya** : hmmmm no, I don’t think I will

**Arya** : First of all, you on sugar is NOT something I want to experience atm

**Arya** : Also my mother is the professor here, do you really think she’s going to punish me for eating in class?

**Eragon** : nasuada’s dad is the head of school and he won’t let her get away with shit

**Arya** : Yeah but Nasuada wouldn't ever DO anything by herself to get in trouble. If I remember correctly it was YOU who suggested that little prank to her.

**Eragon** : hey, turning the entire combat obstacle course into a giant trampoline was GENIUS and you KNOW it. how were we supposed to know that Jormundur was taking his dog for a walk at midnight? That was his problem

**Eragon** : oh you’ve been typing for a full minute, huh? Lecture time i see

**Eragon** : ARYA LOOK OUT

**Arya** : SHIT

**Eragon** : another soldier fallen to the sin of eating in class, we will never forget her

**Eragon** : guess your parental privileges didnt work out so well, huh ;)

**Eragon** : uhoh she saw me texting

**Eragon** : it was nice knowing you 

* * *

**Katrina** to **Nasuada**

11:11am

**Katrina** : Nasuada!! Are you done with your test yet?

**Nasuada** : Hey Katrina! Yeah I finished about ten minutes ago, I’ve been wandering the halls dazed and confused during that time tho.

**Katrina** : Ooooooof, that sounds rough. Was it really that bad?

**Nasuada** : Nah I’m just really hungry. I was thinking about stopping by the mess hall before taking a very long nap.

**Katrina** : Oh that was actually why I was texting! Murtagh and I bought smoothies and Orik snuck us some super yummy cupcakes from the kitchens! Do you want to join us?

**Katrina** : We have your favorite- blueberry mashup :)

**Nasuada** : YES that sounds great! Honestly that's just what I need. Thanks, Katrina!

**Katrina** : np!

**Katrina** : oh and if you stop by quickly enough you’ll get to see Murtagh and Roran do an epic dance battle in just dance. They want to practice for tonight lol

**Nasuada** : I AM SPEEDWALKING

* * *

**2 spicy 2 furious gang**

12:39pm

**Katrina** : [sent a video. Roran and Murtagh stand before a flatscreen, will remotes in hand. The TV displays just dance, upon which the song ‘Rasputin’ is displayed. As the music starts both Roran and Murtagh start to dance. The moves get harder and harder the longer the song goes on, and both start to struggle. Finally, when the song reaches the chorus, Roran trips and tumbles onto Murtagh, who yelps and falls outside of the camera’s view. The screen is shaking with Katrina’s laughter, and we can hear a muffled “HEY” before the video ends.]

**Katrina** : Look what you two are missing, pure comedic potential here.

**Roran** : I feel so attacked rn

**Murtagh** : YOU feel attacked??? how do you think *I* feel? you TACKLED me!

**Roran** : only a little bit

**Roran** : besides the real crime was you landing on the cupcakes orik got us. They were sooooo good

**Murtagh** : there is still frosting in my hair

**Murtagh** : and garrowson…. That is entirely your fault…

**Murtagh** : When will you learn??? When will you learn that your actions have consequences??

**Nasuada** : I think it's safe to say that Katrina and I had a very entertaining lunch.

**Murtagh** : Does anyone know where Eragon is? Usually he would have replied with something like ‘ew that's so poggers man’ by now

**Katrina** : Yeah, now that you mention it, Arya hasn't responded yet either. Their classes aren't still going on, are they?

**Roran** : nah the last one they had was with Prof Islanzadi, they should be out by now tho

**Nasuada** : Maybe they’re out flying.

**Roran** : oh yeah thats prolly it

* * *

**Galbatorix** to **Durza**

1:11pm

**Galbatorix** : Well?

**Durza** : Nothing at this place either. Why is this stone so important to you, anyways? You have SO MANY already, I don’t see why you need ONE MORE for the convention.

**Galbatorix** : Are you employed to criticize my choices, or do as I ask?

**Durza** : i dont even know anymore

**Durza** : wait

**Durza** : Oh, I think I see one!

**Galbatorix** : Where??

**Durza** : At the school. You know, The College of Alagaesia?

**Galbatorix** : Ah, of course! Where exactly do you see the stone?

**Durza** : Oh it's like, not a real stone i guess. It's a carving in the courtyard. They have a bunch of murals there.

**Galbatorix** : Why are you in the courtyard of that school?

**Durza** : They see super good cupcakes here. Want one?

**Galbatorix** : No. No, I do not.

**Galbatorix** : But this… this is something, Durza. Might I ask one more thing of you?

**Durza** : yeah sure boss, what is it?

**Galbatorix** : It would be better for you to call me. This might take some time to plan out.

* * *

**2 spicy 2 furious gang**

1:27pm

**Eragon** : sjsfhfjhs SORRY Islanzadi caught me and Arya texting in class and scolded us for a good half an hour after class ended. It suuuuuuuckd

**Arya** : serves you right for distracting me

**Eragon** : ok than ms skittles girl

**Eragon** : also ew thats so poggers man

**Murtagh** : Hmmmmm I think I like this chat better without you in it. Thoughts everyone?

**Nasuada** : no thoughts head empty

**Roran** : someone PLEASE kick him out

**Eragon** : ;(((((((

**Katrina** : Is that a smiley or winking face?

**Eragon** : both ;)

**Arya** removed **Eragon** from the chat

**Nasuada** : QUEEN

**Murtagh** : SAVAGE

**Katrina** : aw he didn't do anything that bad!

**Roran** : arya i would die for you

**Arya** : …..

**Arya** : ew that's so poggers man

**Roran** : bye

* * *

**Eragon** to **Roran**

6:30pm

**Eragon** : let me innajkufhksfwnnnnnnnn

**Eragon** : how am I supposed to tell you guys about the shifty guy I saw today if you’ve kicked me out?

**Eragon** : i’ll never say poggers again i swear

**Roran** : Fine. But you are on some THIN ice, Eragon.

* * *

**2 spicy 2 furious gang**

6:31pm

**Roran** added **Eragon** to the group

**Nasuada** : Well it was nice while it lasted.

**Katrina** : akjfhkjahjkafh

**Murtagh** : ah, the local village idiot is back

**Eragon** : stfu I know you all love me

**Eragon** : anyways i have tea for you all

**Eragon** : guess what I saw on my way to the mess hall?

**Katrina** : The possum with that’s always running around the grounds?

**Roran** : The ground as you tripped over a pebble?

**Murtagh** : Firnen and Saphira throwing a tree back and forth again?

**Nasuada** : Jormundur and his husband making out by the fountain?

**Arya** : Your face reflected back at you in the shallows of a puddle that fills you with the existential dread surrounding your own existence as you contemplate your own meaningless in a vast world of ever changing cosmos while the very thing that will one day destroy our world shines upon your face with comforting rays of warm light?

**Eragon** : …

**Murtagh** : ….

**Nasuada** : ….

**Katrina** : …

**Roran** : ….

**Arya** : ….a puppy?

**Eragon** : ok moving right past that

**Eragon** : no to all of those. I saw this super emo looking man shiftily talking on his phone and eating a cupcake

**Roran** : ok ignoring the fact that he was literally holding a cupcake how do you shitifly talk on the phone?

**Eragon** : idk man but he was WEIRD looking. Like he was paler than Murtagh (which is saying something) and had this weirdly dyed red hair. I mean properly kool aid definitely going for that dramatic aesthetic dyed hair

**Eragon** : And he was talking so quietly? And kept looking over his shoulder nervously? Idk i just wanted to know if anyone knows who he is

**Nasuada** : I don’t, but I wouldn't worry about it. We get a lot of weird people here. 

**Katrina** : Very true. I mean Murtagh is right here being his perfect emo self.

**Murtagh** : e x c u s e m e?

**Arya** : lol she’s right 

**Eragon** : adhbajfbjka GOT ‘EM KATRINA

**Roran** : eragon you can’t talk and you know it

**Eragon** : this house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE

**Nasuada** : Are you two almost back? It’s almost gamenight time!

**Eragon** : yeah we’re just outside the dorm. Saphira says hello btw!

**Katrina** : aw, tell her we said hi!

**Roran** : yeah and tell her that we’ll never let you put fake eyelashes on her

**Nasuada** : um

**Arya** : Eragon you did NOT

**Eragon** : i would NEVER

**Murtagh** : uh hu, sure

**Arya** : Firnen also says hello. He says he’ll keep an eye out for that man Eragon saw.

**Nasuada** : Good old Firnen, he’s the best.

**Eragon** : hey Nasuada look outside ;)

**Nasuada** : Do I want to?

**Eragon** : ;)

**Murtagh** : Nasuada are you ok? Do i need to call the police?

**Roran** : when eragon’s around? Always

**Nasuada** : he’s

**Nasuada** : he’s doing the crabwalk toward the door

**Katrina** : Let’s just start the game

10:45pm

**Murtagh** : [sent a picture. All the others sit in a circle in front of him with cards in their hands. Eragon, Katrina, and Roran are all trying to contain their giggles and failing. Arya, however, has a perfect poker face. Nasuada looks directly into the camera, one eyebrow raised, as if to say ‘are you seeing this?’]

**Murtagh** : [sent a video. Eragon and Arya stand before the tv this time, just dance displayed upon the screen again. The song is ‘Call Me Maybe’. As the music starts they start to dance in perfect sync, their moves verbatim with the ones on screen. Laughter can be heard from off the screen. As the music reaches the chorus they start improvising, dancing with each other in over the top moves as the music blares and the laughter increases. When the song finishes they bow to the camera, both breathing heavily.]

**Murtagh** : the dancing queens, everyone

**Roran** : my ribs still hurt from laughing

**Nasuada** : It was quite the show.

**Eragon** : i’m just sad that we didn't get a video of Nasuada singing along to that dark metal song

**Eragon** : it was cool af

**Arya** : I can beat that.

**Arya** : [sent a picture. Murtagh and Nasuada are curled up on the couch together with a blanket draped over them. Murtagh’s head is on Nasuada’s shoulder, clearly asleep. Nasuada holds a black sharpie marker in her hand, a wild gleam in her eyes. The wicked smile on her face is one that could make armies flee.]

**Murtagh** : IT'S STILL ON

**Murtagh** : I CANT GET IT OFF

**Katrina** : But Murtagh you always wanted a mustache!

**Murtagh** : NOT WALUIGI STYLE

**Nasuada** : I think it looks cute!

**Eragon** : waluigi is a very sexy man, murtagh. you should be lucky to bear any resemblance to him

**Murtagh** : ffs

**Roran** : hey where did we put the vodka?

**Katrina** : NO

**Eragon** : look slightly to your left ;)

**Arya** : Eragon if you use one more winky face today you are going to be in so much trouble.

**Eragon** : ;(

**Nasuada** : I’d run if I were you, Eragon. She just grabbed my sharpie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HCs? In MY fic? its more liekly than you think ;)
> 
> anyways yeah angela only speaks in emojis, jormundur has a husband, and I think nasuada would be a prankster GOD


	3. Cats (The Movie) is now Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eragon and Roran deal with the aftermaths of game night. Murtagh and Nasuada watch a movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff? in my fic? its more likely than you think
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of this support!!!! I am so glad you like this, I love writing it! Any suggestions or comments are always greatly appreciated, and I have decided to make this a murtagh/nasuada fic as the masses have spoke. Hope you enjoy!

**2 spicy 2 furious gang**

2:23am

**Eragon** : EZ THAS WHAT UPZ

**Eragon** : ITZ A PART y

**Katrina** : Gods Eragon, how drunk ARE you?

**Roran** : we may hvae hadsome vodka shots

**Eragon** : PPPPPPPAYRT ROCK S HOUSE TONITe

**Arya** : where are you?

**Roran** : um somwher ig

**Roran** : wait i can see liek a house

**Roran** : is it a farm???

**Roran** : oooo farm heheh like home

**Roran** : jehdh

**Arya** : stay there im coming to get you

**Eragon** : Evervrvvrboyd just….. Hvae some gooood time

**Katrina** : Good luck, Arya.

1:08pm

**Roran** : [sent a picture. Eragon sits on his bed in a dorm room, eyes closed and clearly meditating. He looks more relaxed than ever before. On a table next to him is a giant ant farm, absolutely crawling with tiny black specks.]

**Roran** : its ant time again

**Arya** : Ah, the ant boy and his ant farm. An ant farmer, you could say.

**Roran** : Do the ants farm him or does he farm the ants?

**Arya** : Scholars are still debating 

**Murtagh** : aw, i love it when he does that. He looks so peaceful. Also, you know, he’s quiet for once

**Arya** : Very true.

**Nasuada** : How are you doing, Roran? Is that hangover gone yet?

**Roran** : Errrrrrr almost?

**Roran** : my head still hurts but better than this morning jfc do not want to experience that again

**Roran** : eragon’s even worse idk how he’s managing to meditate rn

**Arya** : It’s probably soothing. The minds of ants are much less complicated than that of a hungover human.

**Nasuada** : debatable 

**Roran** : Well I’m going to go take a nap, wake me up in time for dinner plz

* * *

**Eragon** to  **Angela**

1:49pm

**Eragon** : What’s up Professor! Do you have any good hangover cures?

**Angela** : 🤨😝🕴 🦔🤒🧃🥃👊

**Eragon** : hot peppers? Really?

**Angela** : 💪 👄😎👽

**Eragon** : mixed with two twinkies and the left side of a broken oyster? Got it. Anything else?

**Angela** : 🤡

**Eragon** : I am NOT putting that in my drink

**Angela** :....

**Angela** : 🐸🐸🐸🐸🐸

**Eragon** : Thanks professor, you’re the best!

**Angela** : 🤪

* * *

**Murtagh** to  **Nasuada**

6:00pm

**Murtagh** : omfg my legs are so sore

**Murtagh** : oromis pushed me so hard today, even thorn is worn out

**Murtagh** : and that's saying something considering that he drank a barrel of red bull before lessons

**Murtagh** : should dragons drink red bull?

**Nasuada** : No, definitely not.

**Murtagh** : oh well too late now

**Nasuada** : Come to the mess hall and eat something, I’ve saved you a seat :)

**Nasuada** : And after that maybe we can go watch a movie….I have one in mind….

**Murtagh** : Nasuada I swear to god if you say you want to watch Cats again I am going to feed myself to Thorn head first.

**Nasuada** : Not even if I bring bubble tea and spicy pop tarts?

**Murtagh** :....

**Murtagh** : Perhaps I could be convinced. Would it be just the two of us?

**Nasuada** : Yeah unless you want to invite anyone else

**Murtagh** : No! No, I’m fine with just you.

**Murtagh** : More than fine, actually.

**Murtagh** : Or you know just fine it can just be fine.

**Nasuada** : I think it will be more than fine too :)

**Murtagh** : :)

* * *

**Arya** to  **Eragon**

10:55pm

**Arya** : Guess what I just came home to

**Eragon** : What?

**Arya** : No you have to guess.

**Eragon** : Firnen sitting on your rug into little dragon form because he was put under a curse? A singing telegram? Your mother doing the macarena?

**Arya** : Hm I have decided that you should stop guessing.

**Eragon** : Oh no believe me I have more

**Eragon** : your typing concerns me

**Eragon** : those three little dots contain so many emotions, i can feel their energy from here

**Arya** : [sent a photo. Nasuada and Murtagh are curled up on the couch together, asleep. Murtagh’s head rests against Nasuada's shoulder and her arm is around him. A wooly blanket is draped over them, as well as crumbs from long ago pop tarts. The glare of a tv can be seen from the angel the picture is taken.]

**Arya** : They were all curled up together, I think they fell asleep watching a movie or something. They were so cute I had to get a picture but the flash woke them up and Murtagh left. I’ve never seen either of them so relaxed before.

**Eragon** : omfg

**Eragon** : Arya do you know what this means?

**Eragon** : and no you don’t get to guess

**Eragon** : I think they might… like each other… ;)

**Arya** : eragon

**Eragon** : well murtagh has been making dovey eyes at nasuada for as long as I can remember, I just didn't know if she returned his feelings or whatever

**Eragon** : should we ask him?

**Arya** : Eragon, if Murtagh wanted us to know about his feelings he would have told us by now. Let’s not push in on his privacy and let him tell us when he feels like it. Promise me you won’t force him to tell you anything?

**Eragon** : fine i promise

**Eragon** : but i am going to be dropping massive hints at him until he does

**Eragon** : just so you know ;)

**Arya** : again with the winky faces, its like you don’t want me to trust you

**Eragon** : i ;) would ;) never ;) do ;) such ;) a ;) thing ;)


	4. Sunflower Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets a surprise. Eragon tried out a new fashion.
> 
> (′ꈍωꈍ‵)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i am trying SO HARD not to listen to TMA while writing this bc it would ruin the mood but GRRRRR
> 
> anyways happy new years to you all! I hope everyone is having a very peaceful and safe holiday <3

**2 spicy 2 furious gang**

9:17 am

**Arya** : Alright WHO did this?

**Arya** : [sent a picture. Her bed is covered in pictures of Rami Malek, each with a random yet wild hat photoshopped onto his head. Two cardboard cutouts of Rami are pinned to the wall above the bed, holding hands and little cacti. Their eyes are replaced with the heart eye emoji]

**Eragon** : MAMA

**Arya** : how long did this take you?? And WHEN?

**Murtagh** : LMAO

**Arya** : oh and WHy

**Eragon** : JUST KILLED A MAN

**Eragon** : PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD

**Roran** : Madam, I regret to inform you that your room now falls under the restriction of Mr. Rami Malek, cacti king and prince of the dorm room.

**Nasuada** : remy malek

**Katrina** : Oh who put the cacti there? Nice touch.

**Arya** : Katrina!! You were in on it too? 

**Roran** : It was her idea :)

**Eragon** : PULLED MY TRIGGER NOW HE’S DEAD

**Nasuada** : I mean, we all know about your massive crush.

**Arya** : YES but why today? my mother is about to drop by

**Eragon** : MAMAAAAAAAAAA

**Murtagh** : SAY SIKE RN

**Katrina** : arya if you’re lying…

**Arya** : I’M NOT SHES AT THE DOOR I GTG

**Eragon** : LIFE HAD JUST BEGUN

**Arya** : I HATE YOU ALL

**Roran** : I think my ribs have cracked by laughing could someone please put me out of my misery

**Murtagh** : MISERY? MISERY?

**Murtagh** : nasuada i am BEGGING you to get a picture of boss woman’s face when she sees arya’s wall

**Eragon** : BUT NOW IVE GONE AND THROWN IT ALL AWAY

**Nasuada** : I’m not there rn sadly :(

**Nasuada** : had to drop by the library 

**Eragon** : MAAAAAMMAAAAAAA

**Eragon** : (′ꈍωꈍ‵)

**Roran** : E R A G ON

**Murtagh** :  (′ꈍωꈍ‵)

**Nasuada** : not you too murtagh….

**Murtagh** : UwU

**Katrina** : my hand is on the eject button

**Roran** : he is acting pretty sus

**Eragon** : DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY

**Katrina** : jfc

* * *

**Katrina** to  **Arya**

9:39 am

**Katrina** : i hope you’re not too annoyed about the whole picture thing, nasuada and I thought it would be funny to do. We had no idea your mom was coming over!

**Katrina** : you do have a MASSIVE crush on him tho

**Arya** : i liked him in night at the museum :(

**Arya** : also don’t worry about it i actually love it (don’t you DARE tell the others) 

**Arya** : mother was…. concerned to say the least

**Arya** : she raised an eyebrow when she saw it but didnt say anything until she left

**Arya** : i believe her exact words were “i do hope your taste gets better soon”

**Katrina** : LMFAO

**Katrina** : i know she was trying to joke BUT

**Katrina** : poor rami he doesnt deserve this slander smh

**Arya** : IKR???

**Arya** : i’ll get her back just you wait

**Katrina** : :0

* * *

**2 spicy 2 furious gang**

1:12 pm

**Murtagh** : [sent a video. The quality is slightly off as the camera shakes with Murtagh’s laughter. He is in the training yard off to the side, focusing on Eragon and Saphira, who are about to start their lessons. Eragon is wearing a bright yellow dress with sunflowers patterned beautifully across the fabric. A sunflower crown sits upon his head, and despite the fact it is winter, he wears no stockings or coat with the dress. The ensemble is complete with a pair of banana yellow flats. Beside him stands Saphira, the tip of her forked tongue poking out of her mouth. Huge fake eyelashes are placed right above her eyes, not impeding her vision, but taking up an unnecessary amount of space on her head. The pair stroll onto the field, right up to where Oromis is standing, polishing his sword. Oromis looks up as they approach and his mouth drops open and the sword falls to the ground. The camera shakes so much that it now points at the ground. Before the video ends we can hear Eragon say, “Hello Professor, lovely weather we’re having, isn't it?”]

**Arya** : I take it your shopping trip at Claire’s was successful?

**Roran** : I CANT FXKcING BREATSH

**Nasuada** : HSBJSJSODKJDND WTF

**Roran** : AYRA IS THAT YOUR ONLY REACTION?? ARE YOU NOT SEEING THE F I T OUR BOY IS WEARING? 

**Arya** : i was there ;)

**Katrina** : Eragon you did NOT show up like that. No way.

**Nasuada** : Did I die?? Am I in heaven?

**Eragon** : Perhaps

**Eragon** : I thought he was going to make me change but he.let me do my lessons like that and um. 

**Eragon** : it was really muddy that day :(

**Roran** : NOT ON MY WATCH WHERE IS YOUR DRESS I’LL CLEAN IT MYSELF

**Arya** : already taken care of 

**Katrina** : QUEEN

**Katrina** : And please tell Saphira I love those eyelashes! They suit her so well :)

**Roran** : I DIDNT

**Nasuada** : the WHAT now

**Roran** : D JID I DIDNT NOTICER THE kadhnjksfnj

**Roran** : OMFG SHE HAS THE YEE_

**Murtagh** : I think we broke him :/

**Nasuada** : saphira’s power is too much for him. as it should be.

**Arya** : I still cant believe you got all that last night.

**Murtagh** : blame eragon he rolled up during my shift and forced me to help him find the perfect dress size for him

**Arya** : i respect one thing he has done and it is this

**Eragon** : HEY

**Eragon** : i’ve done at least FOUR kool things in my life

**Katrina** : eragon you should wear that dress more often you look amazing in it!

**Roran** : ^^^^^ agreed!

**Nasuada** : You do look very nice in it!

**Eragon** : Aw thanks guys! I like it too, it's so pretty and the sunflower crown is CHOICE

**Murtagh** : good because i know for a fact you dont have the receipt and i am not returning that for you

**Eragon** : well jokes on you the festival is coming up and i know for a FACT i can wear whatever i want to it so

**Arya** : eragon it is going to be freezing cold you better wear some layers!

**Eragon** : magic bb ;)

**Katrina** : Sometimes I wish I could cast spells. If so I think a ‘prevent winky face emoji’ would work very well on Eragon.

**Nasuada** : katrina i love you so

**Roran** : Y E S 

**Eragon** : HEY

**Arya** : i’m on it

**Murtagh** : gtg real quick i suddenly have this strong urge to visit the library

**Arya** : wait up emo boy i’ll come with

**Eragon** : YOU BETTER STOP

**Eragon** : don’t take away my winky face… its all i have….

**Eragon** ;(

**Nasuada** : Please hurry

* * *

**Galbatorix** to  **Durza**

8:40 pm

**Durza** : Did it work?

**Galbatorix** : Yes. You start tomorrow.

**Durza** : You better be paying me extra for this.

**Galbatorix** : It all depends on if you do your job correctly. I shall see you soon.

**Durza** : bye bye galby man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERAGON WOULD LOOK AMAZING IN A DRESS NO I WILL NOT BE TAKING COMPLAINTS
> 
> okay so i MAY have an addiction to the winky face emoji but that is something i will not apalogize for
> 
> also i was... SO CLOSE... to making arya's crush on ed speleers but then i remembered my hatred for the movie and changed to rami malek bc he seems very sweet
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!!


	5. Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Murtagh get a new teacher. Eragon gets in a bit of a pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE don't hate my pun when you finish this I promise I'll change! Thank you all so much for the support it has been AMAZING you are all super kind <3
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated and if you want to just chat about the IC im @someeragonmemes on tumblr

**Murtagh** to  **Arya**

10:02am

**Murtagh** : who tf is this new guy?

**Arya** : huh? sry im not in class rn im running SUPER late

**Murtagh** : there’s a new magical theory teacher

**Murtagh** : idk what happened to Prof Vrael but some new guy called Durza is here now

**Murtagh** : he says he’s taking over the class for the rest of the year, idk what happened to Vrael

**Murtagh** : he’s…. Weird

**Arya** : ok im here and i see what you mean

**Arya** : he doesnt act like a teacher? And he definitely doesnt seem to be going with vrael’s curriculum

**Arya** : wait

**Arya** : oh shit

**Arya** : we need to take this to the groupchat

**Murtagh** : ?????

* * *

**2 spicy 2 furious gang**

10:17am

**Arya** : [sent a picture. It is of Durza standing in front of the class. He has pale, pale skin, and long red hair that looks like it is made of kool aid. His eyes are black, ringed with red, and his nails are long and sharp.]

**Arya** : Eragon is this the sneaky guy you saw the other day?

**Eragon** : WTF YEAH

**Eragon** : WHY IS HE IN YOUR CLASS??

**Murtagh** : he’s the new magical theory teacher

**Nasuada** : ???

**Murtagh** : vrael is gone and this guy is here now apparently

**Roran** : yo this is sketchy af

**Eragon** : agreed i dont like this

**Eragon** : i talked to Vrael last week and he didnt mention anything about leaving

**Eragon** : actually he said he was really looking forward to the last moon festival he was going to do some sort of fire magic demonstration

**Nasuada** : I’m going to talk to my dad and see what's up.

**Katrina** : Good idea. Murtagh, try and stay after class and ask Durza about why he’s here. Perhaps Vrael had some sort of family emergency and had to call in a friend to teach for him. For all we know, Durza was here visiting Vrael when Eragon saw him.

**Eragon** : tru but he’s still shifty af

**Eragon** : idk how to explain it he’s just…. there’s something off about him

**Eragon** : saphira agrees with me but she thinks we should ask Dr. Ajihad about it first

**Arya** : I think that would be for the best. Nasuada, please let us know what he says asap.

**Nasuada** : will do gang

* * *

**Murtagh** to  **Eragon**

12:20pm

**Murtagh** : Hey Eragon, what exactly is The Last Moon Festival?

**Murtagh** : I wasn’t here last year and no one has really explained it to me? They just said it’s some sort of celebration?

**Murtagh** : thought i would ask you since you’re really into the community here

**Eragon** : Oh yeah the last moon festival is something the college does every year! It’s a way for us to celebrate the new year and everything. On the last day of the year we all gather with lots of food and fun activities and a TON of traditional stuff and celebrate the past and what's to come! It’s super fun you’re going to LOVE IT.

**Murtagh** : ah that makes sense, thanks man

**Eragon** : np anytime!

**Eragon** : actually ive been meaning to ask you- are you going to do something for the festival?

**Eragon** : you don’t have to it’s totally cool if you don’t have anything planned, we all just usually participate in some way 

**Eragon** : people are encouraged to show off their talents in some way and you, my friend, have many :)

**Murtagh** : aw thanks

**Murtagh** : i do have something planned actually, but i need to talk to roran first

**Eragon** : what are you going to do!!??

**Murtagh** : you’ll see…..

**Eragon** : oooOOOOoooo a secrey wecey… what could you two be up too…

**Eragon** : ;) 

**Murtagh** : OH that reminds me

* * *

**2 spicy 2 furious gang**

12:26pm

**Murtagh** : Arya it is time.

**Arya** : oh shit i totally forgot about this

**Arya** : did he use it again?

**Murtagh** : yup

**Arya** : well the time has come then

**Nasuada** : this is totally not ominous or anything

**Katrina** : What’s going on guys?

**Murtagh** : You know how eragon keeps using those winky faces?

**Roran** : OMFG YES

**Eragon** : NO

**Eragon** : TELL ME you did not

**Nasuada** : wait what is happening im so confused

**Arya** : Murtagh and I found a spell that allows us to prevent Eragon from using winky faces.

**Eragon** : W H Y

**Katrina** : YEEEES

**Roran** : USE IT USE IT

**Eragon** : WAIT WAIT I CAN CHANGE

**Nasuada** : Oh can you?

**Murtagh** : yeah prove it

**Murtagh** : type a sentence that you KNOW would work perfectly with a winky face but don’t use it

**Murtagh** : show us your restraint

**Eragon** : i

**Eragon** : ok here it goes

**Eragon** : Roran and Katrina made it back really late last night

**Eragon** :...

**Eragon** : ;)

**Roran** : EXCUSE me?

**Nasuda** : YOU LASTED SIX SECONDS BEFORE FOLDING

**Nasuada** : Eragon you have an addiction. Admit it.

**Eragon** : I CANT HELP MYSELF IM SORRYYYYY

**Eragon** : it’s just who i am ;)

**Katrina** : I am begging you two to use the spell.

**Roran** : do it do it do ittttt

**Eragon** : ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

**Eragon** : a gift before you do ;)

**Nasuada** : Gift rejected.

**Eragon** : ;(

**Arya** : Okay Murtagh

**Arya** : In 3

**Arya** : 2

**Arya** : 1

**Murtagh** : Done!

**Arya** : Okay eragon try and use it.

**Eragon** : pickles

**Eragon** : wtf

**Eragon** : pickles

**Roran** : omfg

**Murtagh** : IT WORKED

**Eragon** : pickles pickles pickles

**Eragon** : ??????

**Arya** : everytime you try and use the winky face your phone will autocorrect to pickles 

**Eragon** : THAT ISNT EVEN MAGIC

**Eragon** : You just changed my settings!

**Murtagh** : Yes and no. We used a SPELL to change your phone settings. And only we can remove it ;)

**Arya** : ;)

**Katrina** : this is beautiful

**Eragon** : i dont even LIKE pickles

**Nasuada** : pickle boy hates pickles, more at 8

**Arya** : he’s a pickle boy in a pickle world

**Nasuada** : Just a pickle boy!

**Katrina** : BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT!

**Roran** : guys WAIT

**Roran** renamed the conversation to ‘ **pickle boy’s jar** ’.

**Murtagh** : ANHDKJHFKJKFHJ

**Eragon** : thanks i hate it!

**Arya** : ;)

**Roran** : ;)

**Murtagh** : ;)

**Nasuada** : ;)

**Katrina** : ;)

**Eragon** :....

**Eragon** : pickles

**Eragon** : fuck this

* * *

**pickle boy’s jar**

5:44pm

**Nasuada** : Okay guys I just finished talking to my dad.

**Nasuada** : He says that Vrael had a family emergency and has to leave for an ‘undecided amount of time’.

**Nasuada** : Apparently he recommended Durza to fill his position until he could return, and my dad was fine with it.

**Arya** : Ah, so that’s it.

**Katrina** : It makes sense at least. 

**Nasuada** : Yeah, it does I guess.

**Nasuada** : The thing is… idk, but my dad was acting really strange.

**Murtagh** : How so?

**Nasuada** : He didn’t act like he usually does? He was very blank and wouldn’t meet my eyes. When I dropped by to talk he was just staring at his desk and sitting like super rigid in his chair. When I knocked he snapped out of it but still. It was weird. HE was weird.

**Eragon** : could he just be super stressed bc of the festival? I know it puts a lot of pressure on the staff and stuff and your dad works hard

**Nasuada** : That’s what I thought too. I dunno, it just all felt so off I wanted to tell you guys.

**Katrina** : I think that’s totally valid Nasuada! It’s natural to worry about your parents. Try and keep an eye on him over the next few days and make sure he’s doing alright.

**Nasuada** : Thanks, Katrina, I will :)

**Roran** : So are we cool with this Durza guy now? 

**Arya** : I don’t see why not. If Dr. Ajihad says he’s okay, I think he’s okay.

**Murtagh** : Thorn and I agree. He hasn;t done anything to make us super sus of him yet.

**Eragon** : Saphira is telling me to drop it but I'm going to keep an eye on him. I just don’t trust him, guys

**Katrina** : You do what you think is best, Eragon. Just don’t get in trouble please.

**Eragon** : never pickles

**Eragon** : FFS

**Eragon** : I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR PICKLE SPELL

**Roran** : I am NEVER going to tire from this

9:39pm

**Roran** : yo does anyone know where Murtagh is? I cant reach him

**Arya** : oh he’s not able to get his phone rn he’s kinda busy

**Eragon** : ooooo busy doing what?

**Eragon** : tell tell tellll

**Arya** : eragon it’s not anything secret

**Arya** : he and nasuada are painting their nails

**Katrina** : Say sike RN

**Roran** : picture or it isnt happening 

**Arya** : glad my word means so much to you guys

**Arya** : [sent a picture. Murtagh and Nasuada sit on a couch together, feet in each other’s laps. Their fingernails are already painted bright colors. Murtagh’s alternate between red and black, while Nasuada’s are a shimmering gold patterned with dark blue stars. They work on each other’s toes, feet sprawled in the other’s lap. Both seem too concentrated to notice Arya’s not so subtle picture being taken.]

**Arya** : They’re preparing for the festival.

**Katrina** : Awwww thats adorable!

**Eragon** : pickles

**Eragon** : fuck you pickle spell i hate this

**Eragon** : what if i actually want to talk about pickles? The FOOD

**Roran** : MURTAGH YOUR EMO-NESS IS SHOWING

**Roran** : perhaps if i shout at him enough in text form he will notice 

**Katrina** : hmmm doubt

**Eragon** : looks like some good friends spending some quality time together B) we love to see it B)

**Roran** : ?????? what kind of emoji is that???

**Eragon** : i dunno but i hate it it doesnt have the same energy as pickles

**Eragon** : i cant even bring myself to keep using it just isnt the same

**Arya** : You do know Murtagh and Nasuada can read through this chat later?

**Eragon** : im aware

**Katrina** : Eragon leave them alone! Or else we’ll take away your phone privileges next!

**Roran** : AJHKHDIDHKD

**Eragon** : OK I’LL BE GOOD I PROMISE

**Arya** : press x to doubt

**Katrina** : x

**Roran** : x

**Eragon** : x

**Arya** : Did

**Arya** : Did you just x yourself?

**Eragon** : if i told you murtagh temporarily possessed me to make me type x on my phone would you believe me?

  
**Arya** : x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A PLOT? In MY fluff fic? Y U P
> 
> I SWEAR I'll take a break from the winky emoji face thing now but I had to do this so I could control myself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. The Last Moon Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates The Last Moon Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took FOREVER to write I procrastinated so much ahdksdsk anyways I hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated!

**Pickle boy’s jar**

6:41pm

**Roran** : ITS FESTIVAL TIME LETS GOOOOOO

**Eragon** : Whos ready to PARTY????

**Arya** : With you? Hard no.

**Eragon** : i am. Hurt

**Eragon** : that was ONE TIME

**Roran** : it was a big brain moment tho

**Murtagh** : What?

**Katrina** : Oh god was this the last year thing?

**Nasuada** : its every year with him

**Eragon** : AGAIn. I am hurt

**Nasuada** : Basically what happened murtagh was that eragon participated in a pie eating contest then downed a barrel of mead on a dare and um. 

**Arya** : he ruined the drinking tent

**Roran** : i still havent fully recovered from that night

**Murtagh** : oh

**Murtagh** : my

**Murtagh** : gods

**Eragon** : it wont happen again i’ve been banned from any sort of drinking or eating competition :(

**Nasuada** : thank the stars for that

**Nasuada** : Anyways Katrina and I are already here we’ve been helping set up. Roran where did you run off to?

**Roran** : I'm helping brom set up the storytelling tent. And by ‘helping’ i mean doing all the work while he smokes a pipe and mumbles

**Arya** : tbh i think his stories are my favorite part of the night

**Katrina** : Yeeeeeeees brom storytime!!!!!

**Murtagh** : I’m so excited for this to start! 

  
  


8:16pm

**Murtagh** : [sent a video. Eragon and Nasuada sit together on two pushed together barrels, their faces lit by torchlight. In front of them is a small circle enclosed by a crowd. In the middle of the circle stands Katrina. She gives a tiny wave at the camera before she shushes the crowd. There is a moment of silence, then Nasuada starts to sing in a high, clear voice. A few moments later Eragon joins in, chorusing with her in a beautiful melody that fills the air with its song. The two sing for a few moments in silence, then start to slowly create a beat with their hands and thighs to accompany their song. At the clap of Katrina starts to dance, slowly at first to follow the melody, but as the speed of the song increases, so does the speed of her dancing. As the dance grows faster the crowd of people join in with the hand clapping, and soon Katrina is whirling to a cacophony of noise. Throughout the dance Nasuada’s and Eragon’s voices can still be heard loud and clear as they sing a long forgotten melody about the dragons. After a few minutes the song ends and Katrina grows still. A moment of silence, and then the crowd erupts into cheers. The three of them grasp hands and bow, smiling at the enthusiastic support.]

**Roran** : OUR SINGING AND DANCING QUEENS

**Roran** : so beautiful

**Murtagh** : i never knew you could sing nasuada! And katrina your dancing???? TOP NOTCH

**Eragon** : thank im like the phantom of the festival

**Eragon** : misunderstood because of how talented i am 

**Arya** : im not even going to acknowledge that

**Arya** : you did amazing tho guys,we had no idea that was what you were planning

**Nasuada** : aw thanks guys!

**Roran** : yeah tb i thought yall were gonna like do a pattycake contest or sm

**Katrina** : Roran, you're special.

**Roran** : ikr :)

**Eragon** : speaking of special….

**Eragon** : [sent a picture. Saphira, Thorn, and Firnen stand side by side, wings spread. Each has intricate symbols and swirls painted on their scales. Saphira is painted with waves and clouds, all in different shades of blue, depicting the sea and the sky above it. Thorn, all in red, sports roaring flames that curl into intricate shapes, flickering in the moonlight as though they are real. Firnen is beautiful with a landscape of an emerald green forest painted along his body, as paint and scales form patterns of leaves that shiver with every ripple of movement.]

**Nasuada** : How long did that take you to do???

**Eragon** : H O U R S

**Arya** : We used. So many different spells

**Murtagh** : i never knew i could be so horrible at painting yet so artistic…

**Eragon** : gurl we know thorn was the one who did the painting he just used your body to do it

**Murtagh** :...maybe so….

**Katrina** : they are all so beautiful i cannot believe you only did it in one day

**Arya** : me neither man

**Roran** : okay i gotta go murtagh and i are starting soon

**Eragon** : ooo the secret thing

**Katrina** : im scared

**Nasuada** : as you should be

9:39pm

**Nasuada** : [sent a video. Roran and Murtagh stand on opposite sides of an arena, crowds of people filling the surrounding stands. They both wear simple leather armour but no helms. Roran carries a hammer, while Murtagh his ruby red sword. They grin at each other as the crowd quiets, clearly waiting for something. Then a high pitch whistle pierces the air and the two men leap into action as the crowd cheers. They start a well practiced dance of arms, their limbs disappearing in a swirl of jabs, cuts, and parries. Murtagh trips Roran with a slap of steel to his shins, but Roran quickly dodges the next attack. Before Murtagh can move, Roran takes a running jump and leaps toward his opponent, bringing the hammer down. Just before it hits him, Murtagh darts to the side and catches Roran’s arm guard. The fight continues as such for a few minutes as the combatants attack with ever more fever. Finally, Roran gives a mighty swing with his hammer and knocks Murtagh’s sword out of his hand. A moment of silence, then the combatants grasp hands and raise them as the crowd roars their approval.]

**Roran** : who won? I won.

**Murtagh** : i swear to god garrowson i will find you

**Nasuada** : he did win

**Roran** : i DID

**Murtagh** : perHAPs

**Murtagh** : we are doing a re-match sometime

**Eragon** : everyone shut up and LOOK AT THIS

**Eragon** : [sent a picture. Arya leans over a child sitting patiently on a stool, paint brush in hand, drawing long yellow lines across her cheek. The child has one eye opened as though trying to sneak a look at the unfinished drawing on her face. A beautiful green and gold butterfly is painted around one of Arya’s eyes, its wings trailing along her forehead and neck.]

**Eragon** : [sent a picture. It is a selfie of him and Murtagh, their arms around each other with giant grins. A line of incredibly detailed ants is painted across Eragon’s face. They start on his cheek, traveling over his nose and up onto his temple. Murtagh’s entire face is covered by a beautiful red rose. It is clearly Arya’s handiwork.]

**Murtagh** : i’ll never be able to wash away this flower it’s too beautiful

**Nasuada** : Arya you are too talented for the likes of us. Go. We set you free, let the world know your talent.

**Katrina** : they already know i posted it on instagram

**Arya** : lmaoooooo

**Arya** : anyways guys we’re by Firnen and we’ve got cookies

**Roran** : are they??? The ones???

**Katrina** : ofc!

**Roran** : IM ON MY WAY

**Murtagh** : wait whats so special about these cookies?

**Nasuada** : oromis made them

**Murtagh** :...

**Murtagh** : and???

**Katrina** : oh shit yeah you’ve never had them before huh

**Eragon** : SO OROMIS MAKES THESE REALLY GOOD COOKIES I THINK THEY ARE LOTERALLY FILLED WITH MAGIC HE ONLY MAKES THEM FOR THE FESTIVAL AND WE LOVE THEM SO FUCKING MUCH ALSO GUYS I JUST DOWNED FIVE DIFFERENT EXPRESSO SHOTS AND I THINK IM ABOUT TO EXPLODE

**Arya** : jfc eragon

**Arya** : stay where you are i’ll find you

**Eragon** : THANKS ARYA YOURE THE BEST ALSO MURTAGH YOU HAVE TO TRY A COOKIE THEIR LITERALLY HEAVEN

**Eragon** : OH SHIT BROM IS ABOUT TO START HIS STORYTELLIMG IM

**Murtagh** : Roran don’t eat all those cookies im on my way.

**Roran** : my mouth is full of goodness i can make no promises

**Katrina** : we’re heading over to brom’s tent so go there murtagh! I promise we’ll save you a cookie :)

**Nasuada** : depends on how fast he runs

**Roran** : since he's not responding im guessing he’s on his way

**Arya** : lol we’re coming too, eragon is so hyped up i'm surprised he can still function

  
  


12:06am

**Katrina** : [sent a video. Brom sits on a chair in front of a roaring bonfire. A crowd is gathered around the fire, some sitting on the ground and some standing in the background. 

Brom: Have you ever heard the story of young Francis?

The crowd seems to shake their head simultaneously, the only sounds the crackling of the flames.

Brom: Well, such a story was made to be told, so tell it to you I shall. Long ago, before this college was founded, a youth named Francis lived in a hut by the sea. Everyday Francis would walk to the beach, collecting seashells and other treasures for their home. One day Francis walked to the beach and found not the sea, but a crime against nature. A huge, barren ravine, so wide it stretched to the horizon, and so deep it descended into darkness, had replaced the glittering sea. Francis stopped before the ravine and stared into its inky depths. 

“Where is the sea?” they asked, not expecting an answer.

But to their amazement, a rumbling voice responded from the ravine. “There has never been a sea here, child. Only darkness.”

“Oh but there was!” Francis explained. “I know, for I collected seashells from its shores everyday.”

“For there to be seashells, there must be a sea. And there is no sea here, little one.”

Francis stared down into the darkness of the once-sea, as though a seashell would appear if they concentrated hard enough.

“Maybe if I come back tomorrow the sea will return,” they thought.

So they left. The next day Francis made the journey to the once-sea and found only the ravine again.

“Are you back to wish for something you never had?” the voice from the ravine said. 

“I'm back to see if the sea has returned,” Francis replied.

“What you ask for I cannot give.”

And so Francis returned to their hurt in sorrow. Every day Francis would return to the once-sea, and every day they would be confronted by the mysterious voice.

“Who are you?” Francis asked one day.

“I am me. Just as you are you,” said the voice. “Now I shall ask you a question: Why do you miss the sea so much?”

Francis was confused, for they had never considered the question before. Why had they felt such a loss from the disappearance of the ocean? “There was so much life there. Crabs and fish and snails, seaweed and kelp and coral. It drifted from one place to the other, leaving behind remnants of its life like so many leaves from a tree. That's what seashells are. They are homes long since discarded by the creatures who owned them. I like collecting them because I know that they used to be important, and I want them to be important again.”

The voice considered their words. 

The next day a terrible storm consumed the land and Francis was forced to stay inside. The winds howled, the thunder boomed, and the rain consumed everything in its path. Francis was afraid for the first time in their life. 

But the next day, the storm was gone. Instead of lightning, there was a clear blue sky. Instead of fear, there was the sun.

So Francis did what they always did and walked to the once-sea. Except, there was no once to the sea. The sea was back, as though nothing had ever changed. Its glistening blue-green mass gently curled over the beach as it had always done.

Francis was filled with joy, a joy that was only heightened when the glistening form of a dragon rose above the waves.

It landed in front of Francis. Its scales were the color of the sea, its eyes a deep, inky black.

“Hello, Francis,” the dragon said, and Francis realized it was the voice from the pit.

“Yo-your- youre a, a dragon,” Francis gasped.

The dragon chuckled. “Yes, I am, little one. Just as you are a human.”

“The sea…. How…?”

“Your words pierced my heart, child,” the dragon said. “You missed the sea, as I did not. But you- you had a connection to this place, a connection I had no right to end.”

The dragon opened its claw to Francis, and they saw that it was holding a seashell. “I am sorry for any pain I have caused you, Francis. I give you this in gratitude for teaching me this lesson.”

Francis took the seashell and ran a finger over its bumpy frame. It was just like the others they had found, except this one was a gift. 

“Thank you,” they said. 

Then Francis and the dragon sat and watched the sea as the sun shone down on them, connected only by the sand and a gift. The video ends.]

**Nasuada** : I love Brom’s storytelling, his voice is so nice.

**Murtagh** : I’ve never heard him tell a story before and!!! That was not what i was expecting!!!

**Roran** : lol yeah he's weird that guy

**Nasuada** : How'd you enjoy your first moon festival Murtagh?

**Murtagh** : i loved it!!! It was AMAZING

**Katrina** : Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed it! They're definitely the highlight of my year.

**Arya** : I’m glad you enjoyed the festival as well Murtagh, I had fun hanging out with you guys.

**Arya** : and if youre wondering why The Boy isnt responding, he crashed due to all that caffeine. I think I might do the same.

**Katrina** : Goodnight Arya! I think I will too.

**Roran** : night all!

**Nasuada** : night

**Murtagh** : Goodnight you guys. And thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sort of murtagh centered chapter in MY fic??? its more likely than youd think....


	7. We Are Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Headmaster arrives. Everyone is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! I want this to be a basically fluffy fic but I will have a few plot relevant chapters and this is one of them sooooooo yup have fun with it. But don't worry there is a LOT of fluff planned for next time ;)
> 
> all of your support has been so, so lovely. you all are amazing <3

**Brom** to  **Oromis** ,  **Islanzadi** , and  **Angela**

10:12 am

**Brom** : Right someone tell me exactly what is going on.

**Brom** : Who is this new guy and why has he taken Ajihad’s place?

**Islanzadi** : Excuse me? Where is Ajihad?

**Brom** : Oh right, you’re out of town at the moment. You know how we haven't seen much of Ajihad lately? Well, today we got called to a meeting in his office and he wasn't there at all. Instead this odd character was sitting in his chair. He informed us that he was taking over the post of Headmaster while Ajihad, and I quote, “took a little holiday to alleviate the stress of his position”.

**Oromis** : The oddest part of all this is that Ajihad didn't speak to any of us about his supposed holiday. And if he was to leave, he would have appointed one of us as temporary head instead of bringing in a teacher who has no experience with this school.

**Islanzadi** : Did he say why he chose this man?

**Angela** :  😵🍌❌ 👽

**Islanzadi** : Interesting. What is his name?

**Brom** : Dr. Galbatorix. Apparently.

**Brom** : I only add the adverb due to the nature of the fellow. He does not have the manner of a teacher, nor the experience, I believe. Why Ajihad chose him I can only guess.

**Angela** :  💯👌

**Oromis** : Do you really think so, Angela?

**Angela** :  💃

**Oromis** : Indeed. I must agree with you that this transition is quite suspicious, but there is nothing we can do about it at the moment.

**Islanzadi** : Please do not take any further actions until I am back. We must tread carefully. I believe I may have heard of this man before. In the meantime, could one of you ask Nasuada if she knows the whereabouts of her father? It might prove useful in contacting him.

**Angela** :  👋👍🤜🤛

**Brom** : Don’t let her or her friends think that anything is amiss, if you can. You know what that group is like, especially Eragon. We don’t want anyone jumping to any conclusions.

**Angela** :  🐸🐸🐸

* * *

**pickle boy’s jar**

10:59am

**Nasuada** : guys what the fuck

**Nasuada** : my father is missing

**Arya** : Are you serious?

**Eragon** : WHAT

**Katrina** : Excuse me??

**Roran** : ?????

**Murtagh** : Whoa hold up what is going on???? Are you alright Nasuada??

**Nasuada** : im fine expect that my father jsut up an disappeared without mentioning it to anyone not even his own daughter and no one has any idea where he is and theres this new guy in his place and something is wrong what if hes hurt what if something horrible happened to him what am i supposed to do

**Nasuada** : sorry guys im really upset, I don't know what to do

**Murtagh** : where are you?

**Nasuada** : by the lake

**Murtagh** : im on my way

**Arya** : Nasuada could you start from the beginning please? We need to know what happened in order to help.

**Eragon** : also it's totally fine to be upset please don't apologize this sounds like a stressful situation

**Nasuada** : thanks, eragon

**Nasuada** : Angela just asked me if I knew where my dad was and I said no, probably in his office. She told me that he wasn't there and that a new guy was the head of school? And that my dad was on holiday??? 

**Nasuada** : but he never told me he was planning on leaving and he wouldn't just LEAVE

**Nasuada** : And she looked worried when I said so. I'm just

**Nasuada** : im scared guys

**Katrina** : It’s okay Nasuada, we’ll get to the bottom of this. 

**Roran** : this is really sus im ngl

**Roran** : didn't you say a few days ago that your dad was acting weird? and there’s Vrael’s weird disappearance as well. this can't be a coincidence

**Nasuada** : oh shit I completely forgot about that youre right

**Eragon** : right im going to see who the hell this new guy is 

**Arya** : Eragon don’t you dare.

**Eragon** : well you can't stop me, meeting your mom at the station and all

**Eragon** : soooooooo

**Arya** : Eragon this isn't some funny prank or one of your usual shenanigans. This man could be seriously bad news.

**Arya** : someone please stop him

**Arya** : hello?

**Arya** : shit i have to go

  
  
  


11:40am

**Katrina** : Sorry Arya, Roran and I went to see Angela to ask her about what's going on. She says not to worry about it but to stay away from Prof Durza and the new head, whose name is Galbatorix btw.

**Eragon** : relax guys im fine

**Eragon** : tho i do appreciate the concern pickles

**Arya** : Eragon. What did you do?

**Eragon** : i went to talk to the new head no big deal

**Eragon** : here i’ll show you i recorded it, im sneaky like that

**Eragon** : [sent a video. The screen quickly turns black as he stuffs his phone into a pocket. Faint sounds of footsteps then a knock on the door, and the faint sound of someone saying enter can be heard. The footsteps stop.

“Hello there, young man,” a low, (though slightly muffled) sonorous voice says. “What do I owe this unexpected visit?”

“Where’s Dr. Ajihad?” Eragon answers. He’s not openly hostile, but there is an edge to his voice.

“On a well deserved vacation. My name is Dr. Galbatorix, I’m an old colleague of his. He asked me to step in as Headmaster of this school until he returns.”

“When will that be?”

A small chuckle. Then, “When he finishes relaxing on his vacation, I expect. That is the point of one, no?”

Eragon does not answer.

“You’re one of the dragon riders, aren't you?” Galbatorix asks.

“Yes.”

“Yes,  _ sir _ .”

“Okay then.”

Another patch of silence, this one interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer and closer.

“What is your name, young man?” says Galbatorix, much closer to the phone than before.

“Eragon.” 

“Eragon. How… interesting. Well then Eragon, it was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to getting to know you and the rest of the school. But now I think it would be best for you to take your leave.”

After a pause the sound of Eragon leaving is heard, and a door slams shut. The screen quickly turns light again as the phone is pulled out of the pocket, and the video ends.]

**Roran** : hey uh what the fuck was that

**Roran** : moving past the fact that your first instinct was just to record your conversation um

**Roran** : that was creepy af

**Katrina** : I think we should do what Prof Angela said and stay away from him.

**Arya** : Eragon I hope you know that what you did was incredibly stupid. We should not be messing about with this man.

**Eragon** : come on guys what was he going to do to me? we’re on school campus and i have magic

**Arya** : So does Vrael, and he still vanished.

**Roran** : so we’re agreeing that Vrael’s and Ajihad’s disappearances are suspicious?

**Katrina** : yeah i think so, they are too similar to be a coincidence

**Katrina** : also the new head is suspicious af

**Murtagh** : Agreed. Sorry about before Arya, Nasuada and I took a walk around the lake to calm down. We just got back to our phones.

**Murtagh** : hold on a second 

**Eragon** : everything good there bro?

**Nasuada** : I just received a really interesting text from my dad.

**Roran** : YOU WHAT?

**Arya** : Is he okay?

**Katrina** : What does it say?

**Nasuada** : He said, “Nasuada, I just received an interesting message from Dr. Galbatorix informing me that one of your friends is asking about me. I am doing just fine and would thank you to stop bothering my replacement with such trivial matters. I will see you when I return.”

**Nasuada** : like what the fuck am i supposed to say to that?

**Roran** : okay hold up

**Roran** : if he's texting you he's okay, Nasuada. keep that in mind

**Arya** : Agreed. For now, I say we keep an eye on this galbatorix dude and see what's what. As long as your dad is safe there is nothing more we can do.

**Nasuada** : fine

**Eragon** : i tap your brain and shake out all of the bad

**Eragon** : like picking lice out of a monkey

**Roran** : NOPE

**Murtagh** : too late he's doing it

**Nasuada** : I’m not lice picking my Brian

**Roran** : Help your local brians everyone

**Arya** : He’s got ur lice

**Nasuada** : BRAIN NOT BRIAN

**Eragon** : There’s no lice emoji : (

**Katrina** : it's okay we can use shrimp until they make one 

**Roran** : SH R I M P

**Eragon** : SHRIP HEAVEN NNOQW

**Katrina** : they're built the same right?

**Murtagh** : Ya

**Eragon** : SHRIMP. HEAVEN.NOW

**Arya** : like curly little bug boys

**Nasuada** : Hmmmmm do not like

**Roran** : Here to suck a lil blood from ur hair

**Murtagh** : We are not fingers

**Eragon** : WE ARE FINGERS

**Katrina** : in the end, we are all fingers here

**Arya** : perhaps the real fingers were the friends we made along the way

**Murtagh** : GUYS

**Murtagh** : I MEANT GINGERS BUT I PUT AN F INSTEAD

**Katrina** : f

**Roran** : we are NOT doing this again

**Eragon** : f

**Arya** : f

**Nasuada** : you guys are so weird

**Murtagh** : i can see you smiling

**Nasuada** : shut up finger boy

* * *

**Durza** to  **Galbatorix**

12:07pm

**Galbatorix** : Come to my office. We need to talk.

**Durza** : what's wrong? I thought the plan was working.

**Durza** : I got you in here, didn't I?

**Galbatorix** : If you're looking for thanks you'll have to wait until we get what we came for.

**Durza** : What's going on?

**Galbatorix** : Some of the dragon riders are suspicious. We need them to get it. Just come to my office and we’ll talk there.

  
**Durza** : Alright rock man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the finger conversation is almost word for word a conversation i had with some friends in discord i had to include it jdkdhskffsk


	8. The Return of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said youd get fluff and i have delivered enjoy!!!!!!

**Eragon** to  **Arya**

11:52am

**Eragon** : flyyyy me to the moon

**Eragon** : and let me play among the stars

**Arya** : excuse you

**Eragon** : let me see what spring is like on jupiter and maaaars

**Arya** : did you get concussed again

**Eragon** : um excuse me NO

**Eragon** : im inviting you to go flying with me duh

**Arya** : wow duh why diidnt i realize that before im so stupid 

**Eragon** : big brain arya

**Eragon** : are you coming or not?

**Arya** : yeah im coming wait up

  
  


1:11pm

**Eragon** : [sent a picture. Arya sits on the ground, leaning against Firnen, eating a bowl of blueberries. Her long black hair is loose over her shoulders, and she looks very relaxed. Firnen’s head is twisted around to sniff at the bowl of berries, his forked tongue slithering between his mouth to glip at the bowl.]

**Eragon** : [sent a blurry picture. A blueberry is about to hit the camera. Arya has just thrown it, probably after discovering that Eragon was taking pictures. She's smiling.]

**Eragon** : [sent a picture. It is a selfie of him and Arya. They have their arms around each other and are beaming at the camera. Behind them Saphira and Frinen play in the sky, circling each other like birds of prey.]

**Eragon** : that was a fun afternoon :)

**Arya** : Yeah, it was. I particularly enjoyed you being peppered with blueberries.

**Eragon** : jokes on you I LOVE blueberries

**Arya** : That's true you did catch a lot of them with your mouth.

**Eragon** : score?

**Arya** : hmmmm

**Arya** : 7/10. I'm taking points off for the one you spat out again.

**Eragon** : IT WASN'T RIPE

**Arya** : Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweaty.

**Eragon** : this is bullying

**Arya** : I won’t deny that.

**Arya** : But I did have fun. We should do this more often.

**Eragon** : we should :)

**Eragon** : and you know what else we should do?

**Arya** : what

**Eragon** : give me my winky face emoji privileges back

**Arya** :  _ Read at 1:29pm _

* * *

  
  


**Murtagh** to  **Nasuada**

1:30pm

**Murtagh** : How are you doing?

**Nasuada** : Better, thanks for asking. Sleeping helped.

**Murtagh** : That's good to hear :) I'm here if you ever need to talk

**Nasuada** : I know, thanks Murtagh. That's very sweet of you.

**Murtagh** : speaking of sweet….

**Murtagh** : I may have gone to the store and bought so much chocolate. Like so, so much chocolate. And I also have the ingredients to make brownies sooooooooo

**Murtagh** : you up for a little baking action?

**Nasuada** : if you never say those words to me again then yes, I would love to

**Murtagh** : ofc ;)

* * *

  
  


**Roran** to  **Katrina** :

2:12pm

**Roran** : [sent a picture. Murtagh and Nasuada stand behind a counter, covered in flour. Murtagh is concentrating on the bowl in front of him, spoon in hand, attacking the brownie mix with considerable force. Nasuada smiles next to him, her hand brushing a clump of flour out of his hair.]

**Roran** : [sent a picture. Flour now covers the counter and the walls. The mixer spins so fast it's blurred, flour and chocolate flying everywhere. Murtagh has picked up Nasuada, who is clutching his neck and laughing. He is trying to move her away from the mixer but looks to be slipping on the mess covering the kitchen.]

**Roran** : i went to borrow some eggs and THIS IS WHAT I FOUND

**Roran** : those two are adorable together

**Roran** : also dangerous who let them near a mixer

**Katrina** : lmaoooooo

**Katrina** : Wait why did you need eggs?

**Roran** : um

**Roran** : i wanted to see how many i could fit in my mouth without breaking any

**Katrina** : omfg

**Katrina** : How many did you get?

**Roran** : one :(

**Katrina** : AKJSKJHDJBFJK as you deserve

**Katrina** : Mayhaps you could steal a brownie for me….just a thought.

**Roran** : way ahead of you there ;)

**Katrina** : you goof <3

**Roran** : <3

**Roran** : also eragon wants us to come to brom’s classroom asap

**Katrina** : Why? Is something wrong?

**Roran** : he wouldn't say

**Roran** : im bringing the rest of my eggs with me tho

* * *

  
  


Pickle boy’s jar

3:57pm

**Katrina** : [sent a picture. Eragon stands in front of a white board with a projected screen on it. The screen is of a slideshow titled ‘Why I Should Get My Winky Face Emoji Privileges Back’. He is wearing a shit-eating grin.]

**Katrina** : [sent a picture. Eragon points at the screen which now says, ‘I have done nothing wrong ever in my life, you guys are just mean’. The rest of the gang are spread through the chairs in front of him, some sitting with their head in their hands, others standing and shouting at Eragon.]

**Katrina** : [sent a picture. Arya is now drawing on the whiteboard over the powerpoint, listing reasons why Eragon should not have the winky face back. The reasons get shorter and shorter until Arya is just writing ‘No’ on the board in different fonts. Eragon is drawing a giant winky face above the list.]

**Katrina** : [sent a picture. Eragon and Arya argue in front of the projector. Nasuada and Roran throw eggs back and forth to one another while Murtagh types on Eragon’s computer, changing the title of the powerpoint to say, ‘Why I Am A Pickle’.]

**Katrina** : I'm never letting anyone forget this day.

**Eragon** : agreed, my powerpoint was TOP NOTCH

**Nasuada** : I can’t believe you actually put so much research into it. Why did we need to know the history of the winky face?

**Eragon** : idk it made it look more professional

**Katrina** : nerd

**Eragon** : no u

**Arya** : by far the worst part of that was brom interrupting our discussion

**Roran** : oh your discussion? you mean that giant argument you are eragon had while we were simply vibing?

**Arya** : shut up garrowson

**Arya** : a pickle is a vegetable and I will not conceded my point

**Eragon** : okay first off its a fucking fruit and second we never reached a conenus for me getting my privileges back

**Arya** : it is a VEGETABLE it grows on a VINE

**Eragon** : IT'S A PICKLED CUCUMBER IT’S A FRUIT

**Eragon** : ANYTHING THAT IS PICKLED IS AUTOMATICALLY A FRUIT THAT’S WHY ITS CALLED ‘PICKlE’ ING!!

**Arya** : WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS INFORMATION FROM???

**Murtagh** : i say we vote rn so they don't start arguing again

**Nasuada** : too late :/

**Katrina** : all in favor of removing the pickle ban say ‘aye’

**Eragon** : AYE

**Katrina** : aye

**Murtagh** : aye

**Roran** : aye

**Nasuada** : aye

**Arya** : your vote doesn't count eragon

**Eragon** : ah miss drotinggu… I noticed that you are the only one who didn't say aye….

**Arya** : Hmmmmm I wonder why that could be?

**Murtagh** : okay vote passed I’ve removed the spell, go nuts pickle boy

**Arya** : Why have you all betrayed me so?

**Nasuada** : I mean he hasn't used it yet…

**Roran** : don't tempt him

**Eragon** : im waiting 

**Katrina** : For what?

**Eragon** : you'll see

**Murtagh** : omg the fact he didnt use it there im scared guys

**Eragon** : <3

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Eragon** to  **Arya**

12:34am

**Eragon** : hey guess what?

**Eragon** : you’re probably asleep but

**Eragon** : I looked it up and apparently a pickle is both a fruit and a vegetable

**Eragon** : so technically we’re both correct :0

**Eragon** : its like youre a vegetable pickle and im a fruit pickle

**Eragon** : we have our differences but at the end of the day we’re both pickles

**Eragon** : and pickles are herd animals

**Arya** : Eragon, you’re special.

**Eragon** : I know <3

**Arya** : go to sleep, pickle boy

**Eragon** : zzzzzzzzz

**Eragon** : hey arya

**Arya** : yeah?

**Eragon** : ;)

**Arya** : no

**Eragon** : i love you miss drottningu

  
**Arya** : i love you too, silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to look up if pickles were a fruit or a vegetable and i learned that theyre BOTH and im so not happy about that poor pickles


End file.
